


Perhaps It Was a Dream

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fanart, M/M, Mind Rape, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remix, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: Apocalypse convinces Charles to deliver his message.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124620) by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris). 
  * In response to a prompt by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



  


**Author's Note:**

> I find their mind battles really intriguing and wanted to explore this as a mental encounter. :>  
> Thanks still_lycoris for writing the fic!


End file.
